


Here We Are

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese remind themselves how much their relationship means to each other.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 48





	Here We Are

“Scoot.”

Therese made room for Carol to sit beside her on the granite step outside in her flannel robe and pair of slippers. Setting a crystal glass ashtray below, she reached for the young woman’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“You know why the night is so different than the day?” Therese pulled the open flaps of her navy windbreaker jacket tighter around her for warmth.

“Why?” 

“I like to think of them as two different people getting the chance to experience their own time on earth.”

Carol gave Therese a funny look, but this was the odd ball stuff she liked hearing from the young woman. Never had she met anyone like her before since that stressful day at Frankenberg’s.

“That was a strange thing to say, I know,” Therese said, watching Carol reach for her hand, entwining their fingers.

“Do you find it strange that you turn me on everyday?” Carol questioned, brushing their knuckles against her painted mouth, parting her lips.

“Well, no,” Therese said.

“Okay, then. Here we are.”

Therese, head over heels in love, had leaned over with Carol tilting her head. They both exchanged a kiss underneath a cool, spring night with a marble blue sky hanging above their heads.


End file.
